


Interlude to the madness or How John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes Brothers pt 4

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom John Watson, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break in the action for some playful fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude to the madness or How John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes Brothers pt 4

John woke up feeling very warm, almost too warm. Opening his eyes revealed why; he was covered with naked bodies, naked male bodies, the naked male bodies of the Holmes brothers. Sherlock was sprawled on the left side of him, one leg across both of John’s, one arm thrown across his chest, his face buried in the crook of John’s neck. Mycroft was curled under John’s arm on his other side, his arms wrapped around John’s waist, his head pillowed on John’s chest. John smiled when he saw Sherlock’s hand resting on Mycroft’s shoulder and Mycroft’s hand on Sherlock’s hip. Never in a million years would John have guessed that both of the Holmes brothers would be submissive or that he would end up involved in a Dom/sub relationship with both of them, but here they all were, snuggled up in bed after a session. Being careful not to wake the sleeping men, John managed to sit up. He put a pillow behind him and settled back against the headboard. Sherlock grumbled and squirmed until his head rested on John’s shoulder. Mycroft sighed softly as he adjusted his position so his head was on John’s thigh with his arms around it. Sherlock grumbled again and opened his eyes. He looked down at Mycroft and then up at John.

“Hey, Beautiful,” John greeted him as he stroked his hair, “how are you doing?”

“I am good.” Sherlock replied.

He looked back at his brother, a mix of tenderness and thoughtfulness on his face. John gently tipped his chin up with one finger so they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Are you ok?” John asked, “With all of this?”

“It was my idea.” Sherlock reminded him.

John stared at him, waiting. Sherlock huffed out a loud sigh.

“I am ok with this.” he said, moving so he was sitting beside John.

He took John’s hand and kissed the palm.

“Watching you dominate Mycroft was quite a turn on for me.” he said.

John smiled and stroked Sherlock’s cheek.

“You missed being with him.” John said.

Sherlock’s eyes widened with shock as he opened his mouth to protest. John cut him off by leaning in and kissing him.

“It’s ok.” John reassured him.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft for several seconds before reaching out to run his fingers through his hair.

“We took care of each other and it was good but there was always something missing.” he said.

“What?” John asked.

Sherlock looked at him, a smile turning up his mouth.

“You.” he said.

John laughed and pulled him in so he could kiss him. Sherlock moaned as John ran his tongue over his lips before pushing past them to claim every inch of his mouth. John felt movement against his leg and pulled away from Sherlock to look down at Mycroft. Bright blue eyes met his.

“Hi, Hansom, are you back with us?” John asked with a smile.

Mycroft nodded as he shyly looked away.

Sherlock reached over John to take Mycroft’s face in his hands. He gave Mycroft a soft kiss as he tugged him up into a sitting position. Mycroft gave John a quick glance then looked away.

“It’s ok, My.” Sherlock said, stroking his brother’s cheek.

Mycroft looked back at John. John nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss.

“Are you always so quiet after playing?” John asked, wanting to know if this was normal behavior or if he should be worried.

Mycroft shook his head, still not looking at John. 

“Words, please.” John told him.

“I do not want you to be upset or realize this was a mistake.” Mycroft said in a low voice.

He sounded scared and completely unlike the arrogant, confident man that John was use to and it hurt John to hear it. John grabbed his shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. When Mycroft still wouldn’t look at him, John gently took his face in his hands and tipped it up so they were eye to eye.

“I am happy, not upset,” John told him, “and I have no regrets; not one.”

He held Mycroft’s gaze; willing the other man to believe him. Mycroft must have like what he saw because he smiled and boldly gave John kiss.  John wrapped one arm around Mycroft’s waist and the other around Sherlock’s as he pulled them tightly to his chest.

“My gorgeous boys.” John told them, kissing the tops of their heads. 

Sherlock stretched and wiggled against John’s side, lightly nipping the skin along John’s ribs. John giggled and squirmed away. Mycroft licked down his other side, causing him to twitch. The brother’s looked at each other, mischievous grinned on their faces. At some silent signal, the two of them pounced on John, licking and nipping along his ribs while he wiggled and squirmed, trying to escape the torment.  In a desperate attempt to defend himself. John grabbed a pillow and swung it at Sherlock’s head. Sherlock let out a squawk, grabbed a pillow and hit him back. Mycroft giggled as he ducked to avoid a flying pillow. Sherlock glared at him and hit him alongside the head. Mycroft grabbed his own soft weapon and the battle was on. Pillows flew, stealth tickling occurred, and shouts and giggles filled the air until the three of them collapsed into a sweaty, gasping heap.  John smiled as he looked at Mycroft. He was so different from the man who had walked in the flat just a few hours ago, wound so tightly he was about to explode. Now he was relaxed and smiling happily as he lightly poked at his brother. Before Sherlock could retaliate, John stretched and stood up.

“I don’t know about you two, but I feel a bit ripe.” he said. “Why don’t you straighten up the bed and come join me in the shower.”

Sherlock and Mycroft scrambled off the bed as he headed into the bathroom. The brothers gathered up all the pillows and put them on the bed. Mycroft reached for Sherlock’s arm as he turned toward the bathroom. 

“Sherlock,” he said, softly, “I want to thank you for this. I knew I was getting bad but I had not realized just how bad I was.”

Sherlock placed his hand over Mycroft’s and squeezed it.

“I am happy to help and so it John.” he said. 

Mycroft looked toward the bathroom and then back at his brother.

“He loves you.” he said

“I know. “Sherlock replied. “I love him too.”

A sad look passed over Mycroft’s face. Sherlock cupped his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“You will find your John someday, My, and until you do I will share mine with you.” Sherlock told him.

“Thank you.” Mycroft replied.

“You are welcome. Now we should not keep John waiting any longer or he will be cross.” Sherlock said as he headed toward the bathroom.

“Will he spank us again?” Mycroft asked.

“One can only hope, dear brother, one can only hope.” was Sherlock’s answer.

Mycroft grinned at the thought as he followed Sherlock into the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
